gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 '89
|manufacturer = Mercedes-Benz |year = 1989 |drivetrain = |engine = Mercedes-Benz M119HL V8 |torque = 578.6 lb-ft |power = 927 BHP |pp = 691 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |displacement = 4,973 cc |aspiration = Turbo |length = 185 inches |width = 77 inches |height = 41 inches }} The Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 '89 is a Race car built by Mercedes-Benz. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. It is also available in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.19, released on May 30, 2018. The car appears to be the #63, driven by Jochen Mass, Manuel Reuter, and Stanley Dickens, who finished the 1989 24 Hours of Le Mans in 1st place overall. In-game description "A Group C machine that hinted the return of the 'Silver Arrow' with its overwhelming speed." Spearheaded by Swiss car constructor Sauber, the C9 appeared in 1988 as a Group C car. Beginning in 1986, Mercedes-Benz began supplying Sauber with Group C engines. Two years later, Mercedes-Benz officially announced Sauber as its motorsports partner, embarking on building race cars for the world's GT races. This was something Mercedes-Benz had not done since 1955, after the big accident at the 24 Hours of Le Mans forced the company out of motorsports. The Sauber Mercedes-Benz C9 met with success immediately out of the gates. It earned pole position in the opener for the 1988 WSPC (World Sports Car Championship), and went on to win five of 12 races that year. In 1989, Mercedes-Benz replaced the turbocharged 5.0-liter SOHC V8 with a 4-valve version that increased power to 710 BHP. The renewed C9 also looked imposing, bathed in silver paint. The C9s earned the nickname "Silver Arrow," bringing back the feared moniker that graced past Mercedes-Benz (and Auto Union) Grand Prix cars. That year, the Silver Arrows finished 1-2 at the World Sports Car Championship at Suzuka Circuit and 2-3 at Dijon. At the 24 Hours of Le Mans, the Silver Arrows finished 1-2, with yet another placing 5th. In 1988, with seven wins in eight raced, Jean-Louis Schlesser became the Drivers' Champion and Sauber took the team title. Acquisition GT4 The Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89 can be acquired through winning the Formula GT World Championship at Extreme Events. It’s not for sale in the Mercedes-Benz dealership. This is only possible in the international versions of the game. In the NTSC-J version, it can be acquired from winning the Grand Valley 300km Endurance. Like in the international versions, it’s not for sale in the Mercedes-Benz dealership. GTPSP The Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89's value price is 3,000,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 5,245,167 Credits. It is a Level 23 car. GT6 The Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 '89 can be bought at Mercedes-Benz dealership for 2,150,000 Credits. It now has a detailed interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Mercedes-Benz section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. It can also be acquired by getting all silver in the Lewis Hamilton Time Trial Challenge Trivia *Like several vehicles recreated in the Gran Turismo universe, the specifications for this vehicle are incorrect. The 5-litre 32-valve V8 engine used in this car, in this year, specifically installed to win the 1989 LeMans event, produced 720ps (roughly 710 BHP), with a maximum rated output of 830ps (roughly 818 BHP) under 2.2 bar of boost pressure. Also, the vehicle weight, as measured by officials before the event started, was 905 kg. *Reaching during the qualifying sessions of the 1989 24 Hours of Le Mans, the Sauber C9 proved to have one of the highest top speeds in the history of the competition. The C9's mark was only exceeded by the WM Peugeot P88, which achieved a speed of in the 1988 race. These speeds led to the introduction of two chicanes on the Mulsanne Straight from 1990 onwards. *For some reason, this car has always shared its engine sound with the Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99. However, in Gran Turismo Sport, the car was finally given its own unique engine sound. *In Gran Turismo PSP, driving this car with the "Single Manufacturer" setting set to "No" will pit you against 3 Ferrari F2007's. Pictures Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89.jpg|The Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89 as it appears in Gran Turismo 5. Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89 (GT6).jpg|The Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89 as it appears in Gran Turismo 6. The driver names are clearly written in text (J. Mass, M. Reuter, and S. Dickens) as opposed to indecipherable blocks. Also, the German flags were replaced with "24 Heures du Mans" stickers. Videos GT4 Sauber Mercedes C9 Nordschleife 4 43 708|Sauber C9's first appearance in GT4 Gran Turismo 4 - Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89 PS2 Gameplay HD-2|Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89 at Circuit de la Sarthe in GT4 Gran Turismo For PSP Mercedes C9 Race Car 89|2nd appearance in GT PSP Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89|Information about Sauber C9 in GT5 Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Gr.1 Category:LMP Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Mercedes-Benz Race Cars Category:1980s race cars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Coupes Category:24 Hours of Le Mans winners Category:Group C Category:Level 23 Cars